Care To Explain Guys?
by PeddieKick4Eva
Summary: Mike Fukanaga and Amanda McKay are enemies at school, or so people thought. What happens when Kelly and Owen try to find out what they are doing? What happens when they catch the two enemies making out at the dojo? Well Care to Explain? One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supah Ninjas

Amanda Mckay and Mike Fukanaga were the king and queen of Benjamin Rush were perfect and everyone agreed. They were hot, smart, kind and generous. They stuck up for everyone that needed help and school ran perfectly with no bullies, no groups. Everyone was at peace and everyone knew each other. Perfect people equal perfect couple right? Wrong. The only thing was that at school they only thing that wasn't peaceful was the one and only Mike Fukanaga and Amanda McKay. Everyday they would pick on each, insult them. everyone thought they thought they would make a great couple despite their nagging at each other, even their best friends Kelly and Owen. Kelly was Amanda's best friend and Owen was Mike's. And they were dating too. To put it in easier terms, Mike and Amanda hated each other with a burning passion. Everyone knew it and so did the teachers. But as everyone in Benjamin Rush knew, opposites attract right. But to be honest they weren't opposites, they were exactly like each other besides the fact of Mike's cocoa brown shaggy hair and Amanda's honey blond hair. But both had amazing brown eyes, Mike's melting chocolate brown and Amanda's doe brown. Citizens of Benjamin Rush bet on the two to become couples, even the teachers paired the two together for projects which always led to arguments. But little did the people of Benjamin Rush know about their relationship.

It was a regular day at Benjamin Rush as Amanda strolled down the hallway to her locker which was luckily next to Mike Fukanaga's locker. Amanda muttered a curse as she saw Mike leaning against his locker smirking

"Move it Fukanaga" Amanda hissed as she tried to get to her locker but Mike slide in front of her locker

"Oh so were on last names now today huh McKay" Mike smiled

"Shut it asswhole and move your ass before I kick it to Mars" Amanda threatened as she shoved Mike , quite hard i might add. As he flew to the ground taken by surprise

Mike scrambled up with the help of Owen as he walked to the two. Amanda smiled in success and opened her locker only to have it slammed shut by Kelly

"Hey!" Amanda yelled

"I can't believe you ditched me!" Kelly screamed

Amanda's eyes widened as she frantically apologized to Kelly.

"It's okay, just tell where you were" Kelly said as she went to the other side of Amanda to open her locker.

"Uhh.. I was at the mall?" Amanda stuttered out not wanting her best friend she was doing something else

"Liar! Do you hate me? Wait a minute! You were with someone weren't you Spill it McKay" Kelly commanded

"yeah spill it McKay" Mike mocked from behind while Amanda rolled her eyes in annoyance

"yo bro you shouldn't be talking either, You ditched me too and thankfully Amanda ditched Kelly too so we hung out" Owen said as he put his arms around Kelly and gave her a kiss on the head

"Ha Fukanaga in your face, you did it too" Amanda said

"Whatever blondie" Mike replied

Amanda was ready to lunge at Mike but Kelly stepped in front of her.

"Who and where were you the last times you cancelled on me?" Kelly asked

"Yo you too bro they just happened to be the same day Amanda cancelled their date on Kelly" Owen added

Owen and Kelly looked between the two who were obvious hiding something

"Were you two together?" Kelly asks with wide eyes

"Whhhatt me and Fukanaga nooo way" Amanda said as her voice got higher

"Pshh yeah why would I be with McKay" Mike added his voice going 2 octaves higher

"Mhhm Spill it NOW" Owen said as he and Kelly crossed their arms looking at them for an answer

_BRINGG_

"Look at the time gotta go to class" Mike said as he darted down the hallway  
"Yeah same" Amanda said as she ran down the opposite direction.

"Do you know what this means babe?" Owen asked Kelly

"Yup, we are having a little talk with Mr. and Mrs. Liar Pants" Kelly said as Owen walked with her to class

-Time Skip-

It was free period for Amanda, Kelly, Owen, and Mike. Amanda and Kelly were suppose to hang out but Amanda bailed again, and same with Mike and Owen.

"Let's follow them" Kelly said as she went and followed Amanda and Owen, Mike

The two followed them to the park but then lost them.

"I lost them" Owen said as he caught up with Kelly at a random bench

"Me 2" Kelly pouted

Owen's face lit up as he pulled out his IPhone

"What are you doing Ow"

"You'll see baby"

"I love it when you call me baby"

"Mhmm I'll start calling you that more often now"

"yay and what are you doing! Let me see"

"Calm down, I got it"

"TELL ME"

"Geez women you can yell, anyways I just tracked down Mike's location using an app, he's at the dojo"

"Owen you are a GENIUS! Boy people gotta give you more props"

And with that the duo made their way to the Dojo at the Mike's House

As Owen and Kelly quietly crept inside the dojo, they were so shocked. They saw a shirtless Amanda straddling a shirtless Mike on the dojo mats making out fiercely. They were so into the kissing they didn't even notice that Mike and Kelly had walked in.

"AHEM!" Kelly shouted causing the to split apart and scream

No one was suppose to know. It was a secret for just the two of them, not Owen and Kelly to know.

"OH MY GOD" Amanda screamed as she saw Kelly and begun racing across the dojo to put on the her shirt

"Weren't together my ass" Kelly said

Mike sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry?" Mike said

"Time to explain" Owen sung

Amanda sighed and gave Kelly an apologetic look then took a sit on the floor next to Mike but he took Amanda and placed her into his lap

"You might want to sit down" Mike said as he tried to put on his shirt

"Who's speaking first?" Kelly said as she sat down followed by Owen

"I will. well first sorry Kelly for not telling you and well it started a few weeks ago ..." Amanda started

_FLASHBACK_

Amanda's P.O.V

It was a Wednesday and I was at Mike's house working on a project that we were paired up yet again. We made our way up to his room not really wanting to work with each other. After a few hour with yelling and a kick to the balls. We had finished our project but I had to stay at his house for another 2 hours since it was raining and I didn't want to walk home and my mom was too busy to pick me up. So we awkwardly sat in his bedroom fixing the project, if there was any. Then we got into a heated argument.

"Why the fuck would we put antennas on a plant cell?" yelled I

"It would look cool and why do always have to do what you want to do huh? Blondie" Mike said as he stepped closer to me causing me to take a step back

"Because unless you want a F you should follow what I say. I'm ALWAYS right" I retorted

"Oh really a southern bell blondie right? Please" Mike smirked as he stepped even closer to me causing me to be against the wall

I slapped him and he grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall above me head

"You really shouldn't have done that" Mike whispered huskily into my ear causing shivers to run down my spine

"Oh yeah what are you gunna do about it Mike" I retorted

And that's when he snapped, he crashed his lips against mine and we made out. And I didn't stop. I kissed back. We kissed all the hate we had for each other into the make out session. Which by the way made the kiss 100 times better. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he lead me to the bed. his shirt got taken off and then Mike's phone rang.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

No one's P.O.V

"So what happened next? Is that all?" asked Owen

"Nope it was a total cock-block" Mike stated

"Why? WAIT did you guys you know" Kelly asked

"NO well... NO no we didn't anyway the phone call was from Owen asking where he was and Mike totally lied saying he was stuck with blondie" Kim said

"And I'll tell what happened" Mike said

_FLASHBACK_

No one's P.O.V

"What did we just do? This isn't suppose to happen" Amanda said to Mike as she was straddling him tracing patterns on his toned chests and abs.

"I know but did you feel it? It felt good right?" Mike asked

Amanda nodded her head and sighed

"Yeah, but this can't happen though" Amanda whispered as she laid down on the shirtless Mike

"Agreed, let's just forget about this" Mike said and put his arm around waist and he put his hands on her butt

"Buddy hands up!" Amanda said

Mike just smirked and spanked Amanda's butt before returning his hands to Amanda's waist

"MIKE! Oh my god. You're so lucky I'm too comfortable to move to and rip your balls out" Amanda stated

"You'll like that wouldn't you" Mike said smiling

"Perverted much?"

"Only for you"

"Oh I'm so honoured"

A honk came from outside

"That's me... see ya and also this doesn't change anything at school" Amanda said as she got up and put on her jacket

"yeah yeah I know" Mike said as he waved his hand dismissing her thought that they could actually be friends after what happened

"Bye" Amanda said as she made her way downstairs and walked out the door

-Time Skip- (Two days later)

Mike and Amanda had just finished their daily argument and boy this was an nasty one. Once the crowd had gone away after their big fight. Mike walked away. He was passing a janitor closet when a hand shot out and grabbed him and pulled him inside

"AHHH-mmph" Mike screamed as a hand flew to his mouth

"Shhh" the mysterious person said

When the person let go of their hand Mike turned around

"AMANDA what are you doing!?" Mike hissed throwing his hands in the air

Amanda pushed him against the door locked it then hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Mike kissed back knowing he couldn't resist. Mike licked the bottom of her lip and Amanda parted her lips. And this went on for about 20 minutes and both of them were shirtless.

"Couldn't resist the Fukanaga Fire?" Mike smirked

"Oh god please never say that again" Amanda groaned as she put on her shirt

"Okay but seriously what should we do? I know that we can't go out but I just can't resist you" Mike whispered as he pinned Amanda against the wall

"We could be make-out buddies" Amanda suggested hooked her arms around Mike's neck. Mike placed his hands on Amanda's butt and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I like the idea but how is this gunna work?" Mike asked and Amanda played with his hair as Mike sat down on a chair they had in the closet

"Well when we're bored, happy, sad, or mad we make out. We can't do it in front of people so we have to sneak out or something." Amanda explained

"Sounds like a plan McKay" Mike smirked

"Thanks Fukanaga" Amanda chuckled.

_FLASHBACK END_

No one's P.O.V

"Yo that's swag bro getting to make out with someone with no strings attached I should of thought of that!" Owen said high-fiving Jack

Kelly glared at Owen.

"Er i mean that isn't swag, you should tie yourself to one girl like me." Owen corrected

Kelly and Amanda rolled their eyes

"So that's your story? SO while _WE_ got ditched you guys meet up and made out?" asked Kelly

"Yup pretty much" Amanda said leaning back into Mike's chest

"well that was boring" Kelly said as she yawned

"What else did you want? Us having sex?" Mike asked jokingly

"That would make the story more appealing though" Owen added

"Yeah, but are you guys still make-out buddies or like are you guys official?" Kelly asked

"Well sorry that we didn't want to have sex just to entertain you" Amanda said sarcastically

"Oh you still can hun, I bet Mike can't wait to" Kelly smirked

"I mean I would totally be fine to Amanda. If you want to ride the Mike train to heaven, you can hop on anytime more likey in the front though ;)" Mike said  
"NO in your dreams" Amanda huffed

"I bet that is what he dreams about!" Owen laughed

Mike glared at him

"You still didn't answer my question yet you know" Kelly said

"Oh right buddies" Amanda said with a sigh

"WHAT?! After all you guys went through?" Kelly shouted

"Yes kissing was ALL we went through and we are still buddies" Mike said rolling his eyes like it was no big deal

"Uh oh" Amanda and Owen said simultaneously

Kelly pushed Amanda off Mike and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the girls' locker room. Owen and Amanda looked at each other and laughed. Multiply slaps and yells could be heard through the doors. When they came out Kelly was smiling and smirking and Mike had a hand mark imprint on his cheek.

"Oh God KElly what did you do?!" Amanda groaned as she went up to Mike to check his cheek.

Kelly who was in Owen's arms innocently said, "Nothing"

Amanda gave Mike a peck on the cheek then smiled at him "All better!"

Mike sighed and Kelly shot him a glare.

Mike took Amanda's hand and whispered something into Amanda's ear.

"Aww you're such a romantic goofball! Of course I will!" Amanda said as she smiled and gave Mike a kiss.

"Did you ask her out because I'm kinda confused" Owen said scratching his head

"Yup" Mike smiled as he put his one arm around Amanda.  
"WHOO" Owen shouted

"Thanks Kelly" Amanda said hugging her

"No prob, only took about 5 slaps to do it and it took what 15 slaps for you to get Owen to ask me out" Kelly laughed as she hugged Amanda back

"We should probably get back to school because we just cut half of class" Mike said pointing at his watch

"Yay double detention date!" Amanda said sarcastically and everyone laughed

"Yo I can arrange that! I do own Club Owen" Owen said as he took his phone out and begun typing away out of the dojo followed by Kelly, Amanda and Mike.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW XOXOX

I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY GOOD BUT IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION.**  
**


	2. Author's Note Sorry

**Authors Note sorry**

**forgot to give credit to ilovesports1999 sorry forgot to xxx**

**~ Crazii Biitch**


End file.
